vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Geld
Summary Geld is the leader of the Yellow Corps, that acts as both the last line of defense for the Jura-Tempest Federation as well as the main team of the country's Department of Construction and Manufacturing. Rimuru named Geld after the deceased Orc Disaster Geld and granted him the title of Orc King. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Geld, Orc King Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: High Orc |-|Pre-Harvest Festival='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Corrosion Inducement, Death Manipulation, Blessed, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magicules, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magicules), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Has a unique skill, unique skills are the shape of the mind itself and require strong souls to possess them), Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually) and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Radiation Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Can resist Veldora's aura which causes the death of humans), Empathic Manipulation, and Madness Manipulation (Type 2) (on a scale of 200,000) |-|Post-Harvest Festival='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Teleportation, Dimensional Storage, Earth Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Absorption, Healing, Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Paralysis Inducement, Resistance to Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Heat Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion), Disease Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Comparable to Ifrit) | At least Large Mountain level (Is a demon lord class individual and thus superior to Special A class monsters such as Orc Disaster Geld) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld) | At least Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level+ | At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Scale Shield: The unique piece of equipment Garm forged out of Charybdis scales for Geld. Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Earthshatter Kick:' One of the Arts Geld learned, it sends a shock wave of aura force below him to further extend its power and range. *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Steel Strength:' Extra Skill that enhances muscular strength when used. *'Coercion:' Enables the user to intimidate a range of targets. Scales to the strength of the user and the targets' ability to resist it, the effects range from feeling hostility to feeling fear up to losing consciousness. *'Spatial Motion:' Allows the user to be able to transport herself to a place she has visited before. *'Multilayer Barrier:' Creates a Barrier, consisting of several thin layers of Ranged Barrier, with each layer having one of the tolerance-type Skill effects each and unless deliberately strenghtened by magicules, the energy consumption is less than Geld's natural magicule recovery rate, allowing him to have Multilayer Barrier permanently active. If broken it gets recreated immediately. *'Self-Regeneration:' Allows the user to regenerate from injuries which includes regenerating lost limbs. *'Cancel Pain:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants immunity to physical pain sensation. *'Cancel Rot:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants very strong resistance to rot- and corrosion-types of attacks. Imbued into a layer of Multilayer Barrier, doubling the resistance effect. *'Resist Electricity:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants resistance to electricity-types of attacks. Imbued into a layer of Multilayer Barrier, doubling the resistance effect. *'Resist Melee Attack:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants resistance to any types of physical attacks. Imbued into a layer of Multilayer Barrier, doubling the resistance effect. *'Resist Paralysis:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants resistance to paralysis-types of attacks. Imbued into a layer of Multilayer Barrier, doubling the resistance effect. Gourmet: A unique skill which grants the following abilities: *'Stomach:' Stores the predated target. *'Receive:' Gain the ability to obtain Skills from monsters under the user's influence. The original owner of the received Skill will not lose the Skill because of that. *'Provide:' Grants part of the user's abilities to monsters under the user's influence or linked to the user's soul. Gallery geld I stats.png|Stats Key: Pre-Harvest Festival | Post-Harvest Festival Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Tier 7 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Death Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Corrosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Orcs Category:Leaders Category:Blessing Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fear Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Poison Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Radiation Users